


Vera Verto

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter Next Generation, Magic, Post-Canon, Studying, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Rose belajar merapal vera verto.





	Vera Verto

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post Canon (with modification).

.

.

.

Malam itu, Rose berminat (dan berniat) mempelajari materi baru untuk Transfigurasi besok. Sudah ia buka buku Transfigurasi di atas sebuah meja kosong di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Malam sudah agak larut, sudah banyak murid yang tidur. Rose juga berniat tidur, tetapi setelah ia selesai mempelajari materi yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba Crookshanks, kucingnya yang ia namai sama dengan kucing milik ibunya dulu, melintas di samping. Rose mengangkat dan memeluk kucingnya. Setahu Rose, binatang adalah teman belajar yang baik. Ia yakin pernyataan itu juga berlaku untuk Crookshanks.

"Mantra ini berfungsi untuk menciptakan gelas." Rose merapalkan bacaan pada bukunya sembari memeluk Crookshanks. "Ketuk tongkat tiga kali pada objek yang akan ditransfigurasi, lalu ucapkan mantranya: vera verto. Hm, mudah."

Rose mengambil tongkatnya sembari membaca kolom "latihan" pada buku tersebut. "Objek transfigurasi ini adalah hewan. Jadi, untuk berlatih, gunakan hewan peliharaan kalian."

Kaget, Rose menatap Crookshanks yang duduk di pangkuannya. Kucing itu sedang tidur.

"Menyihir ...." Rose menelan ludah. "Crookshanks?"

Perlahan, Rose memindahkan Crookshanks ke atas meja, menutupi bukunya. Diusahakannya Crookshanks agar tetap tertidur, tetapi tentu saja gagal. Crookshanks bangun sebentar, tapi lalu memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Rose mendesah lega.

"Sedang apa sih, Sepupu?"

Rose menoleh. Didapatinya James sedang berdiri di belakang kursi yang ia duduki. Sepupu lelakinya yang lebih tua itu melipat kedua tangan di atas kursi sambil melirik-lirik penasaran.

"Belajar," balas Rose sambil menegakkan badan. "Sebaiknya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Saran yang bagus," ujar James sambil duduk di samping Rose tanpa permisi.

"... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Belajar." James menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Denganmu. Tadi kau yang suruh, 'kan?"

Seketika Rose menyesal telah berusaha menasihati James.

"Jadi, belajar apa?" tanya si pemuda sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja. Ia membaca judul yang tertera pada halaman buku Rose. "Vera verto? Mustahil kau tidak bisa merapalnya."

Rose mengangkat dagu. "Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa?"

"Nah, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau praktikkan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Rose malah membuang muka. Tidak mau gadis itu kalau James sampai tahu bahwa satu-satunya alasan Rose tidak melakukan sihir itu adalah karena ia tidak mau menyihir Crookshanks. Rose bukannya tidak pernah menyihir hewan, dia hanya tidak mau (dan tidak akan pernah mau) menyihir Crookshanks.

"Ayahmu dulu menyihir tikusnya menjadi gelas berbulu dengan ekor, loh," ujar James tiba-tiba.

Rose bergidik. "Tahu dari mana?"

"Al."

"Al tahu dari mana?"

"Scorpius. Bocah itu tahu dari ayahnya."

"Oh." Rose tersenyum pahit dan singkat. "Apakah gelas itu bisa kembali jadi tikus?"

"Bisa. Memangnya kau tidak ingat siapa tikus itu sebenarnya?"

Rose tidak menjawab, tapi ia paham maksud James.

"Jadi, tidak usah khawatir Crookshanks tidak akan kembali jadi kucing," ujar James lagi. "Aku yakin kemampuan sihirmu ratusan kali lipat lebih baik daripada Paman Ron."

Kaget, Rose menatap sepupunya dengan mata membelalak. Dari mana James tahu soal ketakutannya untuk menyihir Crookshanks?

"Wajahmu menjelaskan semuanya tanpa perlu aku tanya, Rose."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," cibir Rose. Keberadaan sepupunya ini mulai menyebalkan. "Lebih baik aku merapalkan vera verto kepadamu daripada Crookshanks."

James bergidik. "Aku ini manusia, hoi!"

"Secara teknis, sel-sel dalam tubuh manusia hampir sama dengan sel-sel dalam tubuh hewan," jawab Rose lugas. "Jadi, manusia bisa disebut sebagai hewan, tetapi punya akal."

"Ya, dan akalku ini menolak untuk disihir!" James buru-buru bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

Rose terkekeh. "Kenapa pergi, James? Takut kusihir jadi gelas?"

James mendengus. Kesal, ia segera mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Crookshanks. "Rose."

Spontan Rose membelalak. "Jangan kau berani-berani―"

Tiga kali ketukan dari James ke arah Crookshanks. "Vera vert―"

Rose mengarahkan tongkatnya ke James. "Expelliarmus!"

Tongkat James sudah lebih dulu ada di tangan Rose sebelum Crookshanks sempat disihir sang pemuda menjadi gelas. James mencibir sementara Rose tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau kau berani menyihir Crookshanks tanpa izinku," Rose menyipitkan mata, "aku jamin 'expelliarmus' tadi akan berubah menjadi 'petrificus totalus'."

James mendecih. "Tidak takut."

"Berubah menjadi 'vera verto' kalau begitu."

"Kau gila, ya?" James melotot. "Kembalikan tongkatku. Sini."

Rose mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. "Ambil saja sendiri, memangnya tid―AH!"

James nyengir sambil memamerkan tongkatnya bangga. "Masa dikelitiki sedikit saja kau tidak tahan sih, Sepupu?"

Sang gadis tidak menjawab. Ditutupnya buku Transfigurasi dan digendongnya Crookshanks. Rose berderap menuju kamar asramanya, tidak lagi menoleh untuk sekadar mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada James.

"Kenapa sih dia?" gumam James pelan. "PMS?"

Memangnya James tidak sadar kalau sepupunya itu kesal sekali terhadapnya?

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Latar waktunya diambil di tahun 2018, saat Rose dan Albus udah tahun kedua dan James tahun keempat. Aku gatau Rose beneran punya kucing namanya Crookshanks atau nggak, itu semata-mata karena aku bingung aja namanya mesti apa. Haha. /ran
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! :3


End file.
